Dancing Partners
by Jilly-chan
Summary: Noin/Une, Une/other, yuri. A brief ficlet expanding upon the "Christmas Party of Lust-Filled Glances* from Endless Waltz. Unconventional pairings.


Dancing Partners By Jillian Storm  
  
(Disclaimer: The rumors of me owning the characters from Gundam Wing have been greatly exaggerated. I only own Nichol. Who is not in the story, since I've loaned him to Killraven for the present. However, I'll be wanting him back . . . never fear. And technically, I don't own him either. This is an AU tale inspired and supposedly running parallel to the Christmas Party Scene of Lust-Filled Glances between Une and Noin. Of course, after I made such an awful joke, Killraven most gently *insisted* that I write something 11x9, even if brief. And it is. Brief. And 11x9. Both. I'll probably never try this again, so . . . enjoy.)  
  
***  
  
"How are things going at the office?"  
  
Her hand strayed across the table, reaching for the bottle of champagne left after the holiday toast.  
  
"Nothing out of the ordinary really."  
  
The bottle was offered half-way. Their fingers brushed together, innocently enough.  
  
Their chosen table was in the farthest corner from the entertainment and the dancing. The brilliantly colored beacons from the strobe-light never breaking the shadows of their cover and letting them relax from the typical social obligations for the moment. A temporary and only partial relaxation as other tensions lingered in the muscles of their leaned on forearms, their tightly crossed ankles, pressure between their shoulder blades, thick in the use of their vocal chords.  
  
Noin poured only enough for a few swallows into her glass. What she wanted most was something to hold onto, twist between her fingers, stare at while the liquid twirled dangerously toward the lip. Anything to look at besides the woman near her.  
  
"Luce!" The piping tenor of Duo Maxwell preceded the young man with gleeful exuberance equal to the enthusiasm on his features. Noin managed a smile in return, nothing nearly as all-consuming as Duo's trophy smirk which failed both to notice or respond to her hesitation. "I need a dancing partner. Hilde convinced Heero to dance with her and I'm on a mission to out boogie them."  
  
"I really don't think I'm the person you're looking for then . . ." Noin started, dismissing him casually and then needing the same arm to push the boy away as he invaded her personal space.  
  
"No?" His all too near eyes narrowed marginally, until he lifted his gaze to her companion, "Une! Lady, you wouldn't let me down too now, would you?" Swinging around Noin's chair, he kneeled at Une's side. "Please, boss."  
  
Unbidden, Noin found herself fixated on the charming smile that moved the glossed pink lips of her companion over seldom seen teeth. She completely missed what was said as she watched the jaw work smoothly and then the small touch of tongue to lower lip when the sentence ended.  
  
Contented, Duo left their shadows at an almost respectful gallop over to the table where some of the other younger adults sat together. Among them, Dorothy and Trowa who both seemed to have found time away from their devotion to their work for the evening. No doubt at the insistence of the other woman at the table.  
  
Did she feel envy? Envy of the girl who got everything given to her. Everything that Noin had wanted and never achieved. And, Noin feared, everything Noin had wanted and gained. Gained and lost? Not envy.  
  
More likely, fear.  
  
"How'd you get rid of him so fast?" She let the amazement slip into her voice, to hide her other feelings.  
  
"After trying to direct that kid, I learned the easiest way to get him to do what you want is to make him want it too. I simply told him that he needed to find the best dance partner available and focus his efforts."  
  
"Focus his efforts . . ." Noin couldn't help but find the parallels in her anxiety.  
  
Une leaned her chin into her upturned palm, taking in the scene at the younger generation's well-lit table where Duo was petitioning Dorothy with flaying arms, "Although, I wonder if the little blonde goddess will ever have true respect for anyone other than Trowa."  
  
"You sound almost . . ."  
  
"I lost that game," Une folded her shoulders forward, "I should stop wanting to chase younger women."  
  
Trying to find comfort in the heavily swallowed champagne, Noin fought the warmth of hope in her stomach.  
  
"But I never stop when it's a good idea, do I?" Turned back, Une's eyes were dark like the surface of a lake at night, reflecting every light but not revealing the true depths underneath. "It's been nearly six months, Luce." When Noin opened her mouth to predictably correct her, Une interrupted, "I suppose I want to know if you'll forgive me?"  
  
"I have." Noin spoke without thinking, a liberty she seldom took except in certain company.  
  
Brows pulled together in doubt, Une never dropped her gaze trying to pierce into Noin's true feelings, "This is the first time I've *seen* you since . . . "  
  
"We hadn't made any promises," Noin's heart pulsed with such intensity she could feel every vein as if it were blistering open, "Not much to forgive, if you want to be with her."  
  
Une's laugh was a bare, bitter breath, "You'd wait for me forever, would you?"  
  
"I'm not exactly going to give you my blessing if you want to be with Relena." One unconscious glance to the girlish Princess and her corresponding aristocratic laugh pierced Noin's eardrum through all the other chatter. Relena who never had to wait.  
  
"Relena doesn't bother to wait. It has nothing to do with the lack of opportunity." Une unknowingly responded to Noin's thoughts. The connection strong enough to worry Noin's resolve against tears. "She's also too eager to move onto the next . . . exciting thing." Tipping her head, to where Relena was actually dragging Duo onto the dance floor.  
  
"Oh." Noin said, feeling the last threads of doubt as the last words spoken reverberated in between her ears. Wondering about the prospects of sincerity as Une slid into the chair next to hers, one hand pressed on her near thigh, fingers curling up and under just the edge of Noin's skirt.  
  
"This dress is awful," Une's lips whispered along Noin's neck, "I've been wanting to get it off you all evening." 


End file.
